1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a printing sheet which is suitable for use in full color hard copies of video printers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Application No. 3-10204, we proposed hydrophobic cationic dyes for an ink ribbon of thermal transfer systems which are adapted for use as a full color hard copying material of video printers and also the ink ribbon using the hydrophobic cationic dyes. The citation is incorporated herein by reference.